


So Elegant

by enbookcased



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (meaning there is ONE kiss on top of ONE foot), Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Changbin IS dominant!! Hyunjin said so!!!, Feet kissing, Handcuffs, I'm Sorry, Jeongin makes a cameo at the beginning, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Subspace, Threesome, Top Seo Changbin, felix also makes one at the very end, handjob, jockstrap, minho comes in near the end, this is mostly changjin, you can actually watch my brain devolve as this goes on, you can blame all of this on the criminal dance practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbookcased/pseuds/enbookcased
Summary: “You really called me all the way up here just to handcuff you?”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	So Elegant

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I woke up to two notifications: one from Youtube stating that Hyunjin had dropped a dance practice video, and another exactly seven minutes later from Bubble which was just Changbin saying he was hungry, and then nothing else from either of them for several hours.
> 
> What exactly was I supposed to do with that?
> 
> If you answered ‘THIS PWP’, you’d be CORRECT.
> 
> Minho was added near the end because 1) I ran a poll on my Twitter and 2) I wanted to.

Changbin was working out with Jeongin when his phone lit up with a text. He grabbed it from the weight bench he'd tossed it onto and thumbed down to see the notification.

Hyunjin♡: come to the dance studio? 🥺

His phone chimed with another text, this one an image.

“Who's that?” Jeongin asked, setting down the trap bar he’d just swapped with Changbin.

Changbin shook his head, distracted, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth out of habit. “No one,” he said absently, then, “Hey, I think I'm going to wrap it up for the night.”

“Okay?” Jeongin’s eyebrows disappeared into his fringe. “See ya.”

But Changbin didn't hear a word he said, already grabbing his things and heading out the door.

\--

Changbin knew exactly where to go once the elevator stopped on the practice floor. His stride down the quiet hallway was quick and purposeful. He passed no one that late at night.

He couldn't see Hyunjin from through the glass door, until he looked in the mirror. What he saw made him tongue his bottom lip before biting it, pushing the door open.

Hyunjin's attention twirled to him from where he had been scrutinizing himself in the mirrors. He had a small scrap of black fabric in his hands. “I can't put it on by myself.” He held the fabric up.

“You really called me all the way up here just to handcuff you?” Changbin chuckled, stopping in front of Hyunjin and taking the wide elastic from him. He stretched and twisted it between his hands, testing the elasticity of it, but stopped at the fingers on his bare bicep.

“God, look at these.” Hyunjin wrapped his large, long-fingered hand around Changbin’s upper arm. Changbin preened a little at the fact that Hyunjin couldn’t fully wrap his hand around the thickest part. “You were such a string bean when you were younger, and now.” He flicked his eyes up at Changbin. “I can tell it was arm day.”

“Arm day,” Changbin echoed. “And you made me cut it short for this.”

“I promise I’ll make it up to you?” Hyunjin batted his eyelashes, a little pout on his mouth. Changbin did not miss that his hand was still on Changbin’s arm.

“Is that a question? Or a promise?”

“A promise,” Hyunjin stepped away, turning and heading toward the sound system tucked off to the side. His hair was half up, the bits still down clinging to his sweaty neck. Changbin imagined it would taste salty were anyone to put their mouth on that tender spot between tendons that screamed to be kissed.

“What are you working on?” Changbin looked back down at the handcuffs and figured it out just as the music started filtering through the speakers placed around the room. “Oh.”

“Oh,” Hyunjin spun back around, slinking back toward Changbin to the beat. “Is that all you have to say?”

“Is this all you needed?” Changbin answered a question with a question, sliding the soft fabric around each of Hyunjin’s thin, delicate wrists, twisting it in between but making sure not to cinch it too tight.

“Actually,” Hyunjin smiled as Changbin patted each of his hands once he was done. “I was hoping I could get your input.”

“ _My_ input?”

Hyunjin laughed at the incredulity in Changbin’s tone. “Yeah, _you_ , dummy.”

“What the hell could I offer? Wait. Did you hit your head and now you think I’m Minho?” Hyunjin’s laugh peeled out louder as Changbin pretended to check him over, looking in his eyes then his mouth and then his ears, as if that would help anything.

“Stop! Yes, you, hyung! This is a really sensuous dance, and you know you have the best hips in the group. I need someone to look over my fluidity, make sure it isn’t awkward. You know I tend to overdance.”

“I still think Minho would be more help, he knows what you're actually taking about. Plus, he's plenty sensual, we both know that.”

The look they shared then was weighted.

“But I’ll pretend I know what the hell you’re talking about, sure.” Changbin looked over toward the corner of the room where a discarded chair from a practice earlier in the day resided. He picked it up and positioned it in front of the mirror wall, straddling the back of it. “Let’s see it.”

Hyunjin nodded, blowing out a breath, tendrils of hair fluttering around his face. “Okay. Thanks, hyung.” He restarted the music and got into position. And fuck, what a position it was.

Changbin had seen the MV. He’d seen the dance practice in bits and pieces as Hyunjin watched it slowed down over and over next to him in the hair and makeup chairs. But there was nothing that was ever going to prepare him for the first time he saw Hyunjin on his knees like that, arms stretched above him in a way he _had_ to know was dragging the absolute dirtiest thoughts straight into Changbin’s mind. It didn’t help that the loose white tank top he had on only made the thoughts worse. Hyunjin had been working out a lot more lately, mostly for MAMA, and it showed in the swell of his triceps, pale, round, and smooth. The position only accentuated his broad shoulders, drawing attention to the triangle that was his upper body, perfect and the envy of almost their entire group.

Changbin was completely captivated. He truly hoped Hyunjin didn’t ask for an in-depth analysis, because all that was in his head was white noise. White noise, and Hyunjin. But he did note that Hyunjin hadn’t been kidding; the dance was a duality, both sharp and soft, and where it was soft, it was so very delicate. Vulnerable. It was also partnered, in a way, with the cuffs determining every step, every move.

Until they weren’t, Hyunjin’s teeth pulling at the fabric, throwing it aside and suddenly he was free. The dance reflected that, his moves far more animated, not a speck of vulnerability in sight.

It was over before Changbin was ready for it to be, Hyunjin grabbing his water bottle and downing the rest of it in three swallows. Changbin knew because his eyes were still glued. Still not over what he had just witnessed. “Well?”

“I—yeah.”

Hyunjin’s face split into the wide smile Changbin liked best, the one where his eyes disappeared for a moment. “Just yeah?” he giggled.

“Hyunjin, that was incredible. I don’t think I could add anything, even if my brain wasn’t currently leaking out my ears.”

“Aww, come on, hyung, there has to be something.”

Changbin scratched his cheek. “Well, maybe if you ran through it again. Honestly, I don’t remember much except, um.”

“Except what?”

Changbin shook his head, huffing out a sigh. “You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?”

Hyunjin came closer, far too close. He drummed two fingers on Changbin’s arm where it was slung over the back of the chair. “Say what?”

Changbin took a deep breath, reaching out to palm Hyunjin’s tiny waist, coaxing him closer. He bent his head and buried it in Hyunjin’s stomach. The smell of sweat, of _male_ washed over him, making a growl curl in the back of his throat.

“Hyung?” Hyunjin’s hands were smoothing along Changbin’s nape, the tops of his shoulders. He slid his arms around Hyunjin, caging him in, before his hands smoothed downwards and palmed Hyunjin’s ass. The hitch of breath, the tremble. That was what Changbin was looking for.

He looked up, locked his gaze with Hyunjin’s. “Get the tie.”

Changbin hoped he wasn't imagining the darkening look in Hyunjin's eyes as he backed up and did as told.

When he got back, Changbin was already standing. Hyunjin held out the fabric cuffs like an offering, and Changbin accepted them as such. He tied them once more around Hyunjin's wrists, but this time the charged atmosphere surrounding the action was no longer nebulous. Changbin moved into Hyunjin's space, unmistakable, and brushed the edge of Hyunjin's jaw with his lips. A tilt, and then they were kissing, hot and hard and fast, Changbin's tongue wasting no time plunging into Hyunjin's mouth. Hyunjin whimpered, submitting to the harsh kiss, and Changbin pressed his advantage, moving one knee up and between Hyunjin's legs, pressing his thigh against Hyunjin's groin.

Hyunjin moved to loop his bound hands around Changbin’s neck, but Changbin stopped him, gripping the fabric between his wrists and forcing Hyunjin’s hands behind his own head instead. He gripped the fabric underhanded and tugged; the added pressure had Hyunjin going to his knees. He looked up at Changbin through his wavy, damp bangs and for a moment their gazes were locked, the only sound in the room their harsh breathing, the song having faded out ages ago. Then Hyunjin leaned forward as much as Changbin’s grip on his wrists would allow him, and he mouthed at the front of Changbin’s shorts.

Changbin let his head fall back, just enough so he could still watch Hyunjin through his half-lidded eyes and let out a low moan. “You want it? Fucking take it.”

Changbin’s arousal only rose at the look of challenge in Hyunjin’s sharpened gaze. Shifting his tank until the hem was above his shorts, his mouth parted involuntarily as Hyunjin latched onto the waistband with his teeth. Fuck.

It took Hyunjin no time at all to pull Changbin’s basketball shorts down low enough that they just slid down his legs. The cool air of the dance studio hit his asscheeks, making him jerk a little. He would deny the weird, high pitched noise that came out of his mouth when it happened til he died.

“A jock?”

“I did say I was working out. I don’t wanna chafe,” Changbin scoffed.

“Yeah, but don’t you usually wear compression shorts? I mean, a jock is so old-fashioned.”

“What do you mean, old-fashioned? Jockstraps are hot,” Changbin argued, smirking. “Besides,” he looked behind himself at the wall of mirrors, pleased at his reflection. “You gotta have something back there to fill it out.” Looking back down at Hyunjin, he reasserted his dominance by tightening his grip on the cuffs, tugging at Hyunjin’s hands just enough to get his attention back where Changbin wanted it.

Grimacing yet letting out the tiniest moan, Hyunjin leaned forward and pressed his face to the cotton pouch of Changbin’s jockstrap. His cock was already beginning to stretch the fabric out. “Mmm, they are hot, which makes me think you wore it for another reason.”

Hyunjin’s lips found the tip of Changbin’s cock, nursed it through the fabric, his tongue coming out to lap at it. Changbin felt like his body was on fire, but still the heat from Hyunjin's mouth was overwhelming. Hyunjin tongued at it until it was solidly wet, transparent, until Changbin's cock was a thick line straining to burst free. “Fuck,” Changbin groaned, his voice higher than he liked it to be. Hyunjin was toying with him and they both knew it. He was too impatient, though, too worked up. “You’re being impertinent. I don’t like it.”

With his free hand, Changbin quickly shoved the fabric out of the way, alleviating the pressure on his dick. Hyunjin sat back obediently and waited, looking up at Changbin, his lower lip shiny with spit. Changbin tapped the head of his dick against that same lip, watching with heat pooled low in his abdomen as Hyunjin opened for him so obediently. “Good boy,” Changbin said lowly, and smirked as Hyunjin reacted with a little shiver to the compliment. “Now suck.”

Hyunjin didn't have to be told twice, taking him down, his tongue hooking around the head and making Changbin forget how to breathe. He watched his dick slip past Hyunjin's lips inch by agonizing inch, undecided if the visual was hotter than the sensation, or the other way around. “God, Hyunjin, your _mouth_.” Hyunjin flicked his eyes up at Changbin, gazing at him through the fan of his generous lashes, his arms still strained behind his head. “Holy hell, baby, you look so pretty.”

Changbin palmed the side of Hyunjin's face, thumb at the corner of his mouth, feeling where they were joined. “You take my cock so good, baby, and you look so good doing it. Like you were meant for this, meant to be on your knees for me. Such a good boy,” he crooned, then gasped as he hooked his thumb, inserting it next his dick in Hyunjin's mouth, stretching his mouth a little. Drool ran down the side of Hyunjin's chin, plopping thickly to the waxed wooden floor and making Changbin snarl. “Fuck, baby.”

Hyunjin made a noise and Changbin backed off, his dick slipping from his mouth. “Do that,” Hyunjin said, voice like gravel and air all at once. “Fuck me.”

Changbin groaned at the loss of contact, his head too fogged with arousal to really think straight. “Can't, no lube, and I'm not about to hurt you like that, no matter how sweetly you ask me.”

Hyunjin nodded toward the corner. “Minho-hyung left his dance bag. You know he always carries lube.”

Changbin's breath hitched. He tugged Hyunjin's chin down, staring for a moment, then let go of him, allowing Hyunjin a few moments reprieve to work the circulation back into his hands. He tucked himself back in and pulled up his shorts as he went over to the bag in question. “You know he's going to notice that someone used it.”

Hyunjin was busy massaging his jaw, but he smirked over at Changbin anyway. “Isn't that half the fun?”

Changbin frowned as he searched the bag. It was definitely Minho's; however, where there usually resided a small tube of his favorite lube came up empty. Changbin looked through the entire bag; nothing. “It’s not here.”

Hyunjin stared. “You’re fucking with me.”

Changbin shrugged, walking back over to Hyunjin. “You know what I did find? His favorite body wash.” He flipped the little bottle into the air and caught it.

Hyunjin scoffed. “We can’t use that as lube.”

“Hmm, no, but we can take it with us into the showers,” Changbin thumbed Hyunjin’s swollen bottom lip, swiping along and watching the color bleed back into it. “Plus, it smells so nice.”

“But I like your stink,” Hyunjin purred, rubbing his face into Changbin’s abdomen, inhaling.

“Fucking pig. I'm the pabbit, you're the pig.” Hyunjin grinned, nipping at Changbin's shorts again. Changbin hauled Hyunjin up by his wrists and into a searing, biting kiss. He was quick to twist his lips off of Hyunjin’s, however, and delve into the hollow of his throat, lapping at the salt and sweat gathered there. He coaxed Hyunjin’s bound arms up once more, exposing his pale, hairless underarms. Changbin licked and bit at the hollow of his armpit, mouthing at the distinct, damp _stench_ of him.

“Who’s the pig again?” Hyunjin retorted, but it was breathy, and Changbin had to hold Hyunjin up with one arm locked vice-like around his back. “If we’re going to the showers, you’re going to carry me.”

Changbin grinned. “Done.” Hyunjin let out a shout as Changbin lifted him into a bridal carry with ease.

“You’re scary built, you know that?” Hyunjin looped his still bound hands around Changbin’s neck.

It took some fumbling to open the studio door, spilling them out a little awkwardly into the hallway, but Changbin managed to stay upright. Hyunjin was giggling softly into Changbin’s throat, making him smile. The bottle of body wash weighed heavily in Changbin’s shorts pocket, dragging one side down a little.

They made it to the communal showers down the hall, Changbin shouldering the door open and carrying Hyunjin into the shower room proper, bypassing the benches and cubbyholes. Changbin carried Hyunjin into the furthest stall and pressed him against the cold tile wall and then they were kissing against it, Hyunjin sliding until his feet hit the floor again. His hands were still wrapped around Changbin’s shoulders, Changbin’s buried in his hair, elastic long gone.

“Am I going to stay tied up like this?” Hyunjin panted into Changbin’s mouth.

“Yes,” Changbin barely managed, already rucking up Hyunjin’s loose tank and palming one hand over his pec, the heel of it rough and hard against Hyunjin’s pebbled nipple.

“Are you sure we’re alone?”

“Pretty sure,” Changbin replied, too distracted trying to pull Hyunjin’s tank off while having his hands still bound. It wasn’t working; finally, he gave up, grabbed it with both hands and tore it from collar to hem.

“Are you fucking crazy?” Hyunjin shrieked, looking down at his ruined shirt.

“I’ll buy you another one,” Changbin said quickly, mouthing at the newly revealed skin, teeth latching onto a nipple.

“That’s not the fucking _point_ , rich boy,” Hyunjin retorted, but it wasn’t heated; he threw his head back and moaned, his fingers threading into Changbin’s thick, dark hair and guiding him.

Changbin wasn’t listening, his attention fully on getting Hyunjin as naked as he possibly could. The shorts he was wearing were short and loose and easy to shove down narrow hips. The compression shorts were a different story, but Changbin managed those, too, with minimal effort. Every article of clothing was subsequently flung just outside the stall with little ceremony. He bent to help Hyunjin take off his shoes and socks, and Hyunjin laughed. “I feel like Cinderella and you’re Prince Charming, only you’re not putting the shoe on, you’re taking it off.”

Changbin smirked up at Hyunjin, stripping off his last sock. He took Hyunjin’s foot in hand, making him bend his knee, and kissed the top of it. “No, you’re my prince,” he said, grinning when Hyunjin jerked his foot out of his grasp.

“Gross!”

Changbin stayed on one knee, kissing up Hyunjin’s calf, his knee, letting his lips trail up the bare, hairless skin. Part and parcel with being an idol was being as hairless as possible, and Hyunjin must have shaved or waxed recently, because his skin was still smooth and baby soft. Changbin wanted to take his time touching and kissing and licking every inch of sweaty, salty skin he could get ahold of, all of it so pale, so beautiful, holding his attention so exquisitely. He kissed the ball of Hyunjin’s knee and then turned his attention inward, spreading Hyunjin’s legs and kissing, licking, teasing at the soft skin of his inner thighs. He delighted in the little trembles and jumps from Hyunjin as his lips and tongue and teeth found more and more sensitive spots and exploited them.

Hyunjin was fully hard by this point, but Changbin ignored his long, thick cock in favor of his balls, nosing at the hefty sac, burying his face in the join between leg and groin and inhaling deeply. The scent was deepest here, musty, completely male, thrilling. He tongued at Hyunjin’s balls, licking the loose, darker skin, sucking one then the other into his mouth, rolling them each gently over his tongue.

Hyunjin was no passive participant above him. He was vocal in his likes and dislikes, his hands scrabbling none-too-gently at Changbin’s shoulders, scratching and gripping hard enough that Changbin knew he was going to have a few marks. The thought of it thrilled him.

“Hyung,” Hyunjin moaned above him, and when Changbin glanced up, it was to Hyunjin with his head tilted down, eyes and mouth open just so, his hair curtained and half-hiding his face, watching him. “Hyung, please.”

Changbin hummed, still with his mouth latched on Hyunjin’s balls, making him shudder above him. He finally let him go, not without a kiss to the pearly-wet tip of Hyunjin’s dick and stood up. “Hyung, please, what?”

“I wanna come,” Hyunjin all but shouted, his voice gone feral. “I wanna come and I wanna see you come, either on me or in me, I don’t fucking care at this point. I want your come to be my new skincare routine, have I made myself _fucking_ clear?”

That made Changbin chuckle. He smirked, pulling his shirt over his head as he did so and flinging it to join the mess outside the stall. His shorts, jock, socks and shoes soon followed in quick order (body wash moved to one of the small triangular stall shelves) and then he was stood before Hyunjin, just as naked. For a moment, they just stared at one another, gazes flickering between eyes to mouths, down further and back up and then Changbin leaned up and kissed Hyunjin, something small and chaste and at odds to the atmosphere from before, but Hyunjin smiled into it anyway. He pulled away, licking his lips and pulling the stall curtain closed, and Changbin turned to start the shower.

The water came out cold initially, making them both jump a little and laugh at each other’s reaction, but it warmed up soon enough. Changbin readjusted Hyunjin’s arms back over his shoulders and kissed him deeply, the water warm, just edging on hot, raining gently on them both.

Their bodies were slick against one another, the water cutting and sliding between them like another lover, traversing their skin and pooling shallowly in the bends of elbows, the dips of spines.

Changbin reached over and grabbed Minho’s coveted body wash, squirting a generous handful in the palm of his hand. He smacked it to Hyunjin’s chest, rubbing his hand along his pectorals before dipping under each arm. The scent of sandalwood and honey was subtle but pleasant as Changbin soaped Hyunjin up. If they were slick before, it was nothing compared to now, their bodies slipping and sliding against one another, pressed together so gorgeously. Changbin had Hyunjin turn around and then he was jerking him off with one hand, the other back to forcing Hyunjin’s hands behind his back, his hold tight on the cuffs. He’d managed to rip Hyunjin’s tank further off his body, and now it lay in waterlogged tatters at their feet. The slickness of their bodies was no more apparent than where Changbin’s cock was slip-sliding up and down Hyunjin’s ass crack, Changbin’s hips going double time at the sensation. It felt damn near close to heaven and he knew he was being loud, moaning and groaning and panting and licking at the nobs of Hyunjin’s spine, but he couldn’t help himself. It all just felt so damn _good_.

They really should have checked to make sure they were alone.

The sharp, metal scrape of the curtain being drawn back froze them both, but there was nowhere to hide. They were caught. For a second, Changbin’s blood ran cold.

“You two are really fucking loud, you know that?”

“Hyung!”

Minho, naked and hard, stepped into the stall behind Changbin and closed the curtain again. “Smells like—” Changbin could tell when Minho’s gaze zeroed in on the body wash. “You assholes, that shit’s expensive!”

“God, hyung, you scared me half to death!” Hyunjin gasped.

“I thought we were really caught,” Changbin said, his heart just starting to slow from the jackhammer speed Minho had caused.

“Hmm, you should have been, being so reckless in here like this. I should have pretended to be one of the managers or something. But the sounds you two were making were just too much. I didn’t know you’d pilfered my bag, though. I suppose you were looking for this?” He held up the tube of lube they’d been searching for earlier, while looking them over. Changbin saw his eyes light up as they landed on the cuffs binding Hyunjin’s wrists. “Oh, are we getting a little kinky now? _Finally_.” He pressed himself to the back of Changbin, who shivered at the feeling of cool skin against his wet, already heated body. Hooking his chin over his shoulder, Minho ran his fingertips up the outside of Changbin’s arms. “I’d love to watch these strain and work.”

“Please,” Hyunjin begged, voice low, head bent back. The shower spray lovingly carved his hair back from his face, made it dark. “Someone please fuck me.”

“So needy,” Minho admonished. He had found Changbin’s ass and was kneading a cheek in each hand. “As much as I’d love to fuck this,” Minho slapped Changbin’s ass for emphasis, “shall we tag team him instead?” he purred directly into Changbin’s ear.

Changbin let his head tip back as Minho mouthed along his neck and shoulder. “Do you think he’s earned it?”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Minho chuckled at Hyunjin’s outraged expression. “But I’m in the mood to indulge anyway.”

They ended up with Hyunjin between them, Changbin and Minho having taken turns working him open, until they couldn’t tell if it was the shower water or tears streaming down his face. Minho took particular relish in lubing up Changbin’s cock for him, before moving into position in front of Hyunjin.

Minho’s back was to the tiled wall, his hand in Hyunjin’s hair as he bobbed in front of him, up and down on his cock. His eyes were low-lidded, watching the show in front of him with a tilted little self-satisfied smile on his face. Every once in a while, Minho’s gaze would flick up toward Changbin, and they’d watch each other as they both carefully and meticulously took Hyunjin apart between them. The water rained down on Hyunjin’s back and arms, Changbin using the fabric handcuffs to keep him pulled tight against him, Changbin’s cock disappearing over and over into Hyunjin’s greedy little hole.

They effectively had Hyunjin spitroasted between them. Changbin was using Hyunjin’s bound wrists as the only means of guiding him back and forth on his cock; he knew he was going to have to be extra-special nice to those bits of him later on to make up for all the torture now. But Hyunjin was so eager, grinding back as best he could on Changbin while enthusiastically sucking Minho’s dick. It made for a gorgeous picture.

“I’m close,” Changbin grit out. He’d been holding back for far too long, and he could feel his orgasm finally beginning to build, his balls tightening.

“You’ve got no stamina,” Minho taunted, but Changbin didn’t hear him through the roaring in his ears, Hyunjin’s name caught in his mouth yet unable to spill over as he slammed his hips once, twice, three times more and stilled, coming hard.

Changbin slumped back, dislodging as gently as he could manage from Hyunjin. Minho was quick to pull him up. Changbin saw, distantly, Minho plunge his tongue into Hyunjin’s happily abused mouth while manipulating Hyunjin’s bound hands until he had him jerking them both off with the handcuff tie, Minho’s hands overlapping, guiding. Changbin watched, satiated, as Hyunjin brought both him and Minho to orgasm, white blooming over the black fabric before being washed away by the slowly cooling shower water. 

\--

Later that night, back in the dorm, Changbin and Minho were sitting on the couch, Hyunjin draped over the both of them. They were each in their loungewear, Hyunjin in a shirt of his choice from Changbin’s wardrobe to make up for the one he’d lost. Some variety show was playing on the television, but gun to his head, Changbin wouldn’t have been able to name it. His attention, and Minho’s, was taken up completely with the boy in their laps.

Changbin traced his still slightly-pruned fingertips gently up and down Hyunjin’s arm, swirling around his bare shoulder, then down his flank and back again. Minho was doing something similar, little taps of his fingertips along Hyunjin’s hip and outer thigh, to his knee and back up. Hyunjin was nearly comatose between them, and Changbin could tell just from the expression on his face that Hyunjin was feeling one hundred percent relaxed and floaty. Changbin moved his hand to thread fingers through Hyunjin’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp and running fingertips up and down his neck, around the ridge of his ear. The happy sigh they got for their efforts was everything. Changbin smiled over at Minho, who didn’t really smile back, but Changbin could tell from the softening around his eyes that he felt the same way.

When Changbin finally made it to bed, Felix flopped over and blinked at him from a dead sleep. “Binnie hyung?”

“Shh, it’s late. Go back to sleep.”

“Hmmkay.” Felix rolled back over. “You smell like Minho’s body wash, though. He’s gonna kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Instead of working on any of my fest fics or ongoing series, THAT happened. A good use of my time, right???
> 
> I'll see myself out now.


End file.
